


Flower Power

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: From doing friends a favour, flower shops and misunderstandings.





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story from a nino_exchange (how many times did I join this party? O.o). My recipient asked for flowers and I like flowers and so, the flower shop setting was fun to write! Have fun while reading this!

“Sakurai-san, we have an emergency and the boss had called for a meeting,” his co-worker informed him. Sho sighed deeply, but nodded to the man who smiled apologetic and left to spread the news to his other co-workers.

 

Today was the worst day to have an emergency meeting as today was his fifth anniversary with Jun and there were still some things left to do.

 

Sho had planned several small surprises for Jun, but he had wanted to buy the biggest present after work. Now that he had the meeting, he wouldn't make it in time. However, he really needed this bouquet as Jun had left subtle signs that he loved posies.

 

Sho was desperately thinking of a way to get a bouquet of flowers in his hands before he came home and in his despair, he only saw one way.

 

\- * - * -

 

“Yes?”

 

“Nino, I need your help!”

 

Nino rolled his eyes, but let Sho continue because he sounded quite desperate and Nino wasn't someone who'd turn his back on his friends when they really needed him. So, he let Sho explain his problem and concluded how he would be of a help.

 

“Basically you want me to buy a bouquet for Jun, bring it to your house, hide behind the bush and wait for you to come home,” he summarized. Sho explained that this was exactly what he wanted him to do and bribed his friend with a dinner out.

 

“Jun is your best friend, I'm sure you'll pick the right flowers,” Sho reasoned and waited for Nino's answer. Knowing that his friend would be in a big pinch if he wouldn't help him out, Nino agreed to go to the flower shop, making Sho sigh in relief.

 

“I owe you something,” he said.

 

“Yes, a dinner out,” Nino replied before he hung up.

 

He grabbed his jacket and slipped into his shoes while thinking about a flower shop that was close. Usually, he doesn't pay much attention to such shops as he only ever needed flowers for his mother's birthday, but he was sure that it couldn't be too hard to find one.

 

\- * - * -

 

Apparently, it was hard to find a flower shop in this district and Nino had already begun to curse Sho. He was walking for over 30 minutes, searching the streets around his flat systematically, but until now there was none to be found.

 

When he went around the next corner and didn't see the desired shop, his mood hit rock bottom and he stomped along the streets, not taking care about other people, ignoring their grumbling when they had to get out of his way.

 

His eyes were locked onto the pavement while he began to curse Sho for making him do this, Sho's boss for calling for an emergency meeting and the flower shop owners for not having their shops right next to his door.

 

Suddenly, a loud and happy laughter hit Nino's ears and he looked up. Surprised, he saw that he was standing right in front of a flower shop. A sign with bright colours over the entrance that told him that the shop was called “Flower Power”.

 

Scolding himself for being that inattentive, Nino entered the shop, immediately surrounded by the special smell only freshly cut flowers had. He heard the laughter again and saw a tall man behind the counter chatting with a smaller one with chubby cheeks.

 

For some reason, Nino's mood had gone up again and he credited the fact that he had finally found a flower shop although a little annoying voice in his head told him that the laughter had contributed to his good mood as well.

 

Ignoring this little voice, Nino turned towards the freshly cut flowers, trying to figure out which would be the best for Jun. Sho had acted as if it was a piece of cake to find the right flowers for his best friend, but although Nino knew everything about Jun, he had no idea which flowers he'd prefer for his anniversary with Sho.

 

While he was in his thoughts, Nino didn't hear the tall man approaching him and jumped in surprise when he was addressed by a breathy, but cheery voice.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Quickly, Nino pulled himself together, not wanting to appear like a total fool.

 

“Actually, I am looking for flowers that could be turned into a bouquet,” he explained, his eyes locked onto the wide smile that was directed at him.

 

“May I know for which occasion you need the bouquet?” Nino was asked and realizing that he was staring too much at those lips, Nino lifted his eyes, just to meet some very big, brown and friendly ones.

 

“It's for the fifth anniversary,” he informed the man, blushing for no reason.

 

“I see. Would you mind telling me something about the one you want to give the bouquet to, so I might be able to find the right flowers?” the shop assistant asked and Nino nodded. This sounded like a good plan to him and he really needed help with deciding the right flowers.

 

“He's a very determined person and he always gives his very best at work. Still, he has always an open ear for his friends and is really caring. He's not a morning person, so you should rather not talk to him after he got up, but when he's finally awake, he's quite nice and even funny. He loves animals, but they hate him. Oh, and he cares a lot for his physical appearance, though his style is sometimes a bit questionable...” Nino stopped when he realized that he was talking way too much.

 

“You know him very well,” the man stated and Nino nodded, still a bit ashamed of his rambling.

 

“From what I've heard just now, I'd say that we should use roses as the main colour, but not red roses. I think white ones suit him better,” the tall man stated and Nino nodded. He knew he would have agreed to everything the shop assistant would suggest as he had no idea about flowers at all, but he had a feeling that the man had chosen exactly the right flowers.

 

“And we could add some dark purple flowers as well. I think this would be a nice combination.”

 

The man walked away to get the said flowers and Nino followed him. He had decided to leave the whole thing to the shop assistant while he was just watching him... and the flowers.

 

When Nino was finally presented with a beautiful bouquet, he knew that trusting the tall man was the best choice he could have made. The bouquet suited Jun perfectly and Nino was sure that his best friend would like it.

 

“Amazing!” he praised the work and the man beamed another of his bright smiles at him.

 

“I'm so glad you like it,” he said and looked as if he was truly happy.

 

“May I know who I have to thank for this wonderful bouquet?” Nino asked before he could stop himself, blushing deeply when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. The shop assistant's cheeks tuned a bit pink as well.

 

“Aiba Masaki”, he introduced himself and was suddenly very busy with wrapping the bouquet in foil.

 

“Nice to meet you! I'm Ninomiya,” Nino replied and scratched himself shyly at his head.

 

\- * - * -

 

“You can stop grinning now, he's gone since five minutes.” Ohno interrupted Aiba's daydreaming, looking at his friend and co-worker with an amused expression. Aiba blinked a few times to come back to reality and sighed deeply.

 

“He was actually quite cute,” Ohno remarked then, watching his friend closely. Aiba nodded, but his happy face suddenly turned sad.

 

“You heard him, he needed a bouquet for his fifth anniversary, so there is no chance for me...”, he said, his voice heavy with grief while he began cleaning his workspace.

 

Ohno looked at his friend, his heart cramping as he saw the unlucky face. Aiba wasn't the lucky one when it came to love and he really wished that his friend would someday find the right partner.

 

\- * - * -

 

When Nino left work, he felt like punching something. Ever since he left the flower shop the day before, he was in some kind of a daze. Aiba's smile and sparkling eyes appearing in front of his eyes all the time. He wasn't able to forget the cheerful flower shop assistant and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

 

He was Ninomiya Kazunari, the one man at work that all female and male co-workers would love to spend a night with. He had the reputation of taking what he wants and never falling in love. He was the cool, mysterious man that could make you forget everything else when he was with you, the man of your dreams, but never within reach for you.

 

And now he was walking through the streets like a love-stricken boy, dreaming about a man he just randomly met. However, he really wanted to meet Aiba again. He wanted to chat with him, get to know more about him, see this wonderful smile again...

 

And what harm could it so to him if he'd buy another little bouquet?

 

Before Nino realized what he was doing, his feet brought him to the flower shop. He peeped inside and saw Aiba standing behind the counter, working on a beautiful bouquet made of white lilies and red roses. He was decorating the end of the bouquet in a way that Nino immediately knew that it was for a wedding and he wondered how Aiba would look holding it...

 

Suddenly realizing what he was thinking about, Nino took a few steps back from the entrance. He scolded himself for being that careless as Aiba could have easily spotted him if he'd look up from his work.

 

Torn if he should enter and buy another bouquet or just leave because it was actually stupid to buy a bouquet one day after you bought a really big one, Nino was standing in front of the store. Before he could make a final decision, Aiba came out to put some more plants and flowers in the shelf in front of the shop to attract passer-bys' attention.

 

“Ninomiya-san?”, he asked, spotting the smaller man next to the entrance.

 

Cursing his faith for the umpteenth time this day, Nino looked up to the man.

 

“Hi!” he greeted, feeling rather stupid for lingering around the store.

 

“Was there something wrong with the bouquet?” Aiba asked, his face showing a worried expression.

 

“No, oh, no!” Nino quickly answered, feeling bad for Aiba's worry. “Actually, it was so nice that I wanted to buy another one,” he explained, watching Aiba's face light up and the big smile returned.

 

“I'm so glad!” the tall shop assistant said. “I managed to pick the right flowers then?”

 

“Yes!” Nino replied, following Aiba inside the shop. “He liked the bouquet a lot!” It wasn't even a lie as Jun had texted Nino this morning, telling him that Sho had presented him with a wonderful bouquet the evening before and Nino had felt relieved reading this text. He should thank Aiba properly for his work.

 

“Thank you so much for designing such a beautiful bouquet!” he said therefore, gaining another happy smile from Aiba.

 

“I'm glad someone appreciates my work so much. Usually, people come inside, demand a bouquet and never come back again. So, it makes me really happy that you decided to buy another one from our little shop,” Aiba explained and Nino's heart made a little jump upon hearing those words. Aiba was happy to see him again.

 

Smiling like an idiot, Nino watched Aiba who was looking at the flowers. “What kind of bouquet do you want today?” the tall man asked.

 

“I was thinking of buying one for my flat,” Nino answered.

 

“Then how about we go with those yellow tulips? They look very refreshing in the flat.” Aiba suggested and Nino nodded, not really caring which flowers were in the bouquet as long as it took Aiba a while to prepare, giving him more time to watch the beautiful man... and the flowers.

 

He was handed a bouquet with yellow tulips that were held together by a yellow ribbon some minutes later. Although the tulips were shining like the sun, Aiba's smile was the only thing Nino's mind took notice of.

 

“Thank you, Aiba-san!” Nino said, blushing at the way the man's name sounded when he spoke it.

 

“I hope to see you again... here!” Aiba replied and Nino nodded.

 

“I might need a new one soon.”

 

Throwing another shy smile at Aiba, Nino turned around to leave the store. He was clutching onto the bouquet that had been in Aiba's hands a few seconds earlier.

 

Grinning happily, he left the store, hurrying home to put the flowers into a vase with water to make sure they would stay healthy as long as possible.

 

“He came again, huh?” Ohno asked and came out of their little break room behind the counter. He had not wanted to get in the way when Nino and Aiba were talking and he loved the happy smile that man could evoke on Aiba's face.

 

“Yes...,” Aiba replied, fiddling with the yellow ribbon that he was still holding.

 

“And he seems to like men as well.” Ohno remarked as he had listened to their conversation.

 

“Huh?” Aiba couldn't follow him.

 

“He said that HE liked the bouquet a lot...”

 

“But that doesn't help as he is happily together with him...,” Aiba stated, sighing deeply making Ohno curse the unfairness of life.

 

It wasn't right that Aiba had to have such bad luck in love as he was the most cheery and friendly person he knew. However, life sometimes decided to act cruel.

 

“Let's close the shop earlier today and have a nice dinner together in your favourite restaurant.” he suggested therefore and patted Aiba's back friendly. The tall man needed someone to cheer him up this evening and it seemed to be him that had to take this job...

 

\- * - * -

 

After two weeks, Nino had developed a daily routine. When he came back for work, he would always pop into the flower store and buy a bouquet, sometimes for a friend's birthday, sometimes for his mum, he could always think of a good excuse to pop into the store and see Aiba again.

 

However, the tall man didn't seem to mind as he was always smiling happily when Nino came in and they had also started to talk about themselves and their lives.

 

During the last days, Nino had found out a lot about the flower shop assistant and the more he got to know about him, the more he fell in love with him. He couldn't imagine a day without going to the shop and talking to him under the cover of needing another bouquet, that were standing in his flat, making him remember each second he had spent with the cheery man whenever he saw them.

 

However, today was Sunday and Aiba's day off. He wasn't in the shop, so there was no need for Nino to get all dressed up. That's why he stayed in his jogging trousers and the T-Shirt he had taken from Jun once, that was way too big, but very comfortable. Nino didn't even mind his appearance when the bell was ringing. It might just be the postman with a parcel for him. However, when he opened the door, he was mildly surprised.

 

“Jun?” he asked, although it was very obvious that his best friend was standing in front of his door.

 

“Hi!” his friend greeted him and pushed him back into his flat to make space for him to enter. He sniffed when he had closed the door behind him and turned to Nino who was patiently waiting for Jun to get out of his leather jacket, as well as his expensive shoes.

 

“Do you have flowers in your flat?” Jun asked and looked around.

 

“Um...,” Nino wasn't quite sure what to answer, so he let Jun discover the 10 bouquets by himself.

 

“Do you feel like explaining that to me?” Jun asked after looking at the mass of flowers in Nino's living room.

 

Actually, Nino didn't really feel like explaining, but Jun's eyes told him that he didn't had any other option anyway, so he sat down on the sofa and began to tell Jun all about the cheery and very beautiful flower shop assistant.

 

Jun didn't interrupt him once while he was talking and Nino felt somehow more secure after telling his best friend everything. Until now he had been wondering if he had really fallen in love as everything had happened too fast for his way of liking, but now that he had put his emotions into words, he was quite sure that he was head over heels in love with Aiba.

 

“Can I see him?” Jun asked, the first thing after Nino stopped talking.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to see the man that is able to make you fall in love after the first meeting,” Jun explained and grinned. “I never saw you like this and I think this guy must be a very special man...”

 

Thinking about what Jun said, Nino had to admit that his best friend was right. He had never felt like that towards someone and he knew that he wanted to get to know more and more about Aiba.

 

“Come on, let me see him,” Jun pressed Nino and finally, the older one agreed.

 

“Okay, we can go to the shop tomorrow and buy a bouquet,” he replied and Jun smiled contently before he began to ask Nino tons of questions about his new love.

 

\- * - * -

 

“Just promise me, you don't ask him anything,” Nino begged his friend when they were approaching the flower shop.

 

Jun just waved his hand impatiently and pushed Nino forwards. The older man began to get slightly worried; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Jun with him. Just when he decided to stop Jun and walk back to his flat, his best friend spotted the colourful sign of the flower shop and increased his speed. Nino didn't have any other option than to follow him.

 

“Hello, can I help you?” they were greeted by Aiba who was just arranging flowers behind the entrance door.

 

“Oh, Nino, hello!” Aiba added as soon as he saw the smaller man entering the shop as well. “Do you need another bouquet?”

 

Nino just nodded, suddenly at a loss of words as he didn't know if he should introduce his friend or not. However, Jun decided to step into action and smiled at Aiba.

 

“You must be Aiba-san?!” he assumed and the tall man nodded confused. “Nino has been talking about you and your beautiful bouquets the last two weeks.”

 

Aiba's eyes wandered over to Nino who grinned a bit embarrassed, feeling tempted to hit Jun at the back of his head for telling the flower shop assistant such private things.

 

“So I thought I'll have to meet you too if Nino is so fond about you,” Jun just went on talking, while Nino was looking for a way out of this very embarrassing situation. The only way was to stop Jun's talking.

 

“Um, I'd like to have a bouquet for Jun today,” he said therefore, surprising his best friend with this comment, which finally caused him to stop talking.

 

“Okay!” Aiba had also found his voice back after he had blushed deeply about Jun's words. “Let me see, I'd go for white roses and dark purple tulips for you,” he explained and Jun as well as Nino looked at the tall man with wide open eyes. Jun was the first to speak again.

 

“That's exactly what my boyfriend presented to me on our anniversary,” he explained and now it was Aiba's turn to let his mouth fall open. He quickly drew the wrong conclusion and tried to solve the situation.

 

“I can make you a different one.” he suggested and caught Nino's quite desperate look.

 

“No, I really liked the bouquet. It'd be nice to have a new since the old one withered a few days ago,” Jun happily answered, a bit oblivious about the looks the two other men shared.

 

Silently, Aiba began to pick the needed flowers from their vases and began to work on the bouquet.

 

Jun was admiring his work, praising him from time to time while Nino stayed quiet, feeling very uncomfortable in his own skin.

 

When Aiba was done with the bouquet, he handed it to Jun while Nino paid for it. Aiba forced himself to smile at the younger man and watched them leave the store before sighing deeply, blinking away his tears.

 

Ohno quickly came out of their little break room to support his friend.

 

“It's okay, Aiba-chan,” he said in a soothing voice, rubbing the other man's back.

 

“Did you see that man?” Aiba asked, not waiting for an answer. “He was gorgeous. Of course Nino would present this man a bouquet of flowers each day...” Aiba's voice trailed off while he was trying to keep his composure, but failed and finally let his tears run free. Life was just not fair...

 

\- * - * -

 

The next day, Nino was walking up and down the street in front of the flower shop, carefully avoiding to be seen from the inside. He had a feeling that something weird had happened the day before and he wasn't sure if something between him and Aiba had happened. It was just this inexplicable feeling of discomfort.

 

However, his wish to see Aiba again was stronger than the complicated feeling in his stomach and so he entered the shop after half an hour of pacing in front of it.

 

“Hello!” he greeted as soon as he was through the door, but to his surprise, no cheerful voice greeted him back. Nino began to fear that the uncomfortable feeling in his gut had really meant something.

 

“Is someone here?” he asked, wondering why the place behind the counter was empty.

 

A few seconds later, the small man, that Nino had seen before making flower arrangements appeared.

 

“Can I help...oh,” he said and looked quite unfriendly at Nino.

 

“Um, is Aiba here?”

 

“ He is at home!” the man informed Nino and threw a disapproving look into Nino's direction.

 

“Could you please stop to coming by?!” he suddenly changed the topic and caught Nino off guard with it, so that he just stood there, mouth slightly open, looking at the small man, who just stared back.

 

Some minutes of silence passed before Nino finally found his words again.

 

“Why should I stop to coming here?” he wanted to know, wondering how someone could be that unfriendly to a customer.

 

“Don't you see what you do to him?”

 

“To whom?”

 

“To Aiba!”

 

Nino looked at the small man in shock. He really had no idea what the man was talking about, but it must be pretty serious, the way those brown eyes were shooting lightnings at him. So, he took a deep breath and smiled at the man behind the counter.

 

“I am sorry, but I cannot follow you. Would you be so kind to explain it to me in detail?” he asked and began wondering about himself.

 

The normal Nino would have just turned around and left with a bratty remark on his lips. However, the Nino from now, the one that was most probably in love with Aiba, wanted to know what was going on, so he decided to swallow his pride.

 

“It kills him seeing you everyday, knowing that he will never be able to make you his,” the man began to explain, but instead of making things clear to Nino, it only became more confusing to him.

 

“Why does he think like that?” he asked therefore, earning himself a disbelieving view from his counterpart.

 

“Because yesterday you even showed up with your boyfriend!”

 

“My... WHAT?” Nino gasped. “Jun is not my boyfriend. He's my best friend though,” he quickly explained.

 

“But all those bouquets were for him,” the man replied stubbornly.

 

“Only the first one. The other bouquets are all in my flat,” Nino made clear, blushing a bit. Then, he began to explain his story, starting with the day Sho had called him and asked him to get a bouquet for his and Jun's fifth anniversary.

 

\- * - * -

 

Nino looked at the bouquet in his hands. It was made of very different little flowers, all nicely arranged around a big, yellow sunflower that was in the middle of the bouquet.

 

Ohno had made it, telling Nino that it was the perfect bouquet for Aiba as well as the perfect bouquet for confessing to him.

 

After his talk with Ohno, Nino had been in very high spirits and had been very determined to confess his feelings to Aiba (and according to Ohno they would be responded). However, as he was now standing in front of Aiba's flat, his positiveness had left him and he was now a bundle of nerves.

 

According to Ohno their situation couldn't go on like this and this was Nino's chance to explain things. Nino nodded to himself one last time before he rang the bell.

 

\- * - * -

 

Aiba was lying on his sofa, brooding over justice in life when his doorbell rang. He didn't really feel like getting up and answering the door, but it might be something important, so, with a deep sigh, he shuffled towards the door.

 

He had drowned his feelings for Nino with alcohol the night before and was therefore in not a good condition that day. That's why Ohno had given him the day off.

 

Aiba had spent the whole day inside and hadn't even bothered to change, so he was still wearing his T-Shirt and boxers he had used to sleep in. He didn't mind appearing in the door dressed like that because the only one he'd mind seeing him in such clothes was Nino and it was very unlikely that he would come to see him as he was most probably spending a nice day with his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

To his horror, Aiba had to find out that despite his assumptions, it was really Nino standing in front of his door, having a wonderful bouquet in his hands.

 

“Hello!” Nino was the first to speak.

 

“Hi!” Aiba replied, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him as he was sure that his hair was a total mess since he hadn't bothered to comb it in the morning.

 

“This is for you,” Nino said, handing Aiba the bouquet who took it hesitantly, wondering why Nino was in front of his door, presenting him with such a wonderful bouquet of flowers.

 

“Thank you! I'll put them in a vase, do you want to come in?” Aiba started blabbering.

 

“Thanks! Pardon my intrusion!”

 

While Aiba vanished into the kitchen, Nino closed the door behind him. He wondered how he should go on. He had never really thought what would happen when he was inside Aiba's flat as he had just thought about how to make Aiba let him enter.

 

Feeling very unsure of himself, Nino went into the living room and waited for Aiba to come back.

 

The tall man took his time to fill the vase with water and put the flowers into it, because he needed time to calm down his nerves. He had no idea why Nino was in his flat and how he even got to know his address. Still, pondering about it was useless as Nino was already in his flat.

 

Aiba decided to just let the younger man explain what he had came for and decided that he couldn't change much about his physical appearance anymore as Nino had already seen him.

 

So, after taking a deep breath, Aiba took the vase and went to the living room where he spotted Nino sitting on the sofa that he had been lying on a few minutes before.

 

“Those flowers are really beautiful, thank you!” Aiba said and placed the vase in the middle of the little table in front of the sofa before he sat down next to Nino.

 

“Actually, Ohno-san made them. I said I want a bouquet for you with a sunflower because during the last weeks you became the sun in my life,” Nino explained and Aiba was having troubles figuring out if he was dreaming or if Nino really said those words to him.

 

“And Jun isn't my boyfriend, he is just my best friend. And the bouquet I asked you to make for a fifth anniversary was Jun's with his boyfriend and not mine,” Nino went on, not being able to stop anymore as he finally wanted Aiba to see that there was a big misunderstanding.

 

However, now, Aiba was convinced that he was dreaming. He never had luck in love so his mind was probably playing tricks on him and he just heard what he wished to hear.

 

“So, as I am a single, would you mind going on a date with me?” Nino asked, finally having gathered the courage to ask Aiba out.

 

The tall man was just looking at Nino with wide opened eyes, processing those words with a terribly slow pace. In a trance, he reached out for Nino's arm and grabbed it tight.

 

“I need to make sure you're really here,” Aiba explained and Nino decided to not interrupt him.

 

“You really are here, asking me out?” Aiba finally said after he had convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming at all.

 

“I am!” Nino said determined.

 

Aiba watched Nino closely before he broke into tears. “Yes, oh yes, I want to go out with you!” he said, not being able to stop those tears of happiness anymore. He had so desperately for this to happen.

 

“Shh!” Nino took the taller man into his arms, his heart beating all happily in his chest upon having Aiba so close. The man looked endearing to him with his happy smile and the wet cheeks, so Nino just had to ask.

 

“Would it be okay to kiss you even before we went on our first date?”

 

Aiba just nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for Nino's lips on his own.

 

When they finally met, Aiba was overwhelmed by the passion Nino put into the kiss although it was just a simple lips on lips kiss. This definitely left some hunger for more of it...

 

\- * - * -

 

When Nino left Aiba's bathroom after a quick shower, his eyes fell upon the bouquet on the little table in the living room. The sunflowers were still shining in their bright yellow as if to tell Nino that this was the day that would mark the best of his life.

 

Aiba was waiting in the bed to welcome Nino into his arms after they had talked and kissed and enjoyed each other's closeness the whole afternoon and evening. Throwing a last look at the bouquet, Nino realized that flowers really have a special power to bring people together!


End file.
